Total Mini-People!
Welcome to the greatest non-elimination camp in the history bologna! You sign up as one of your usual characters, but you're all four to eight years old! Please only be up to 4 characters. Little Users Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut (A litle rascal) - 6 years old Chibi Kendall - Sprinklemist (still emo) - 5 years old Sunshine- Sunshineandravioli (mentally unstable)- 6 years old (mentally 2 and 1/2) Ravioli- Sunshineandraviolli (sane and antisocial)- 6 years old Macaronia "Cracker"- Sunshineandravioli (smart perfectionist)- 8 years old Linguini "Cheese"- Sunshineandravioli (child prodigy)- 4 years old Steven- Codaa5 (A normal, yet talented kid) - 7 years old Tdifan1234- Tdifan1234 (crazy, hyper, weird, cody lover)- 7 years old Mel- TDI19 (normal kid, smart, creative)- 6 years old Jack- Nice, and funny, but hyperactuve and stupid- Rocky- 5 years old Jason- Kind hearted troublemaker -Rocky 5 years old Greg-thebiggesttdifan (Smart, but sarcastic and mainly thinks the world is idiotic)- 5 years old Nikki-thebiggesttdifan (Enemy of Greg, but almost like him) 5 years old Drake-thebiggesttdifan (Born leader) 9 years old Maria-thebiggesttdifan (Baby; still not developed) 1 year old Sorrel- sorreltail18 ( crazy chick that likes animals and is very curious)-6 years old Krissy-sorreltail18 (surfer-chick-in-training, very smart)-6 years old Flare Eni-Redflare (Girl who likes to get in fights with red)-6 years old Red Mee-Redflare (Guy who always gets in fights with Flare)-6 years old Scarlet Johanis-Redflare (Wierd stalker girl who hides in bushes)-8 year old Chile Fernando Revera Timbira Jalapoa Giermo Montoyo Remirez- Redflare (Latino kid with a very long name)-6 years old Mini Matt!-Matt has returned! Bite-size!-Ezekielguy Aura- TDADJ (a asian girl with blue hair and loves anime)- 10 years old Marline-Age 5 (A nice girl at times, but a real pil at others) Has blond hair, little on the midgett side, but still really cute.- Gwens gal Eric: 7 years old cool kid Sonik Blaster- Sonictksb - 6 Years Old Nails Falcon- Sonictksb - 5 Years Old Blade Tenjoin- Sonictksb - 5 Years Old Shadic Thunder- Sonictksb - 6 Years Old Ben(still acidental rponey and random and accidental proney)-Ben-7 Ritchie(still a dealer)-Ben109-5 Devon- Christian's sister's friend's really nice brother- TDAFan99 (6 years old) Jimmy- The smart kid- TDAFan99 (5 years old) Dustin- The stratigest who is mean when you get on his nerves- TDAFan99 (7 years old) Christian- The nice hero- TDAFan99 (8 years old) Joe-The antagonist-Sunsummer7 (6 years old) Christina-The super nice girl-Christinahorst.2018 (4 years old) Town Chuck E. Cheeses Nalyd: *kicks guy in Chuck E costum* Chibi Kendall: Nalyd, Chuck E. Cheese is a person, too. He has his own tortures and problems. Learn to sympathize. Maria: (sucks on pacifier, looking at Nalyd) Nalyd: *bites Chuck E cheese* Steven: *Comes running in and bumps into Nalyd, making him fall. But doesen't notice* Nalyd: Hey! Watch it! Drake: (Walks in, gets megaphone out) Okay, everyone. I believe that Chuck E. Cheeses is a fake. A fraud. A place made by a LIAR, and that Chuck E. Cheese is the WORST ARCADE EVER! Now WHO's with me! (everyone blinks) Chuck E. Cheese: *begins ranting about how Drake is a bad person, cursing while he does so* Manager: Gettouttaheah, kid. Drake: *meekly* Yes sir. Ravioli: *graffitis wall* Heh. Krissy: GRAFFITY i heart it Sorrel: *scared of chuck e/ cheese and attacks him* ha ha ha ha get a way from me move you dumb rat Maria: *sucks on pacifier* (yelps) Drake: (walks back in) What is it, Ma-- Manager: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GETTOUTTAHEAH? Drake: Cra-- Manager: NOW QUITCHO CUSSIN', AND GETCHO BUTT OUTTAHEAH! Drake: Okay sir! (grabs Maria) Bye! (leaves) SOrrel: *continues to attack the chuck e. chees dude* Krissy: *snikers more* Joe:Ah yes Chuck E. Cheeses.TO THE ARCADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe:*plays crane game*I'm gonna get that evil action figure!*Crane reaches for figure but misses*DARN!Why doesn't this thing ever give you a prize!MOM AND DAD WERE RIGHT THIS THING IS A HUGE WASTE OF MONEY!!!!!!!!!*kicks machine*Take That you Evil Machine!*sees Chuck E. Cheese*I'm gonna get revenge!HA HA!! Joe:*runs to Chuck E. Cheese*You thought you could make a crane game for money Huh!Well take this!*beats up Chuck E. Cheese* Chuck E. Cheese:Attack him! Joe:*beats up bodyguards*Good Bye Chuck!*smells Pizza*PIZZA!*eats pizza and walks outside* Pizza Baker:I thought I had Pizza cooling off right here! Joe:More Fun!*looks at watch*OH MAN I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL MY TEACHER IS GONNA KILL ME AND RUSH ME INTO THE STUPID PRICIPLES OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GOT TO GO TO SCHOOL BYE! School Linguini: *working on awesome science thingy* Nalyd: *waits outside* Ravioli: *strolls in* Yo, Linguini! You've got some paint, right? Linguini: Affirmitive. Do you require the type in the pressurized canister or that generally used in home redecoration? Ravioli: ...in english, please. Linguini: *sighs* Spray paint or the normal kind??? Ravioli: Oh. Spray. *takes a few cans of spray paint and leaves* Nalyd: *waits outside, gets distracted by a flying cookie and starts walking away* Ravioli: *walks out with spray paint* Okay, kid, I got the paint. *sees that he left* ...UGH! I shoulda known... *storms off* Nalyd: *returns happily with cookie, bumps into Ravioli* Hey! There you are! Ravioli: *annoyed* Why'd you ditch me??? Nalyd: *holds up cookie proudly* See? Ravioli: ... *glares a little* I'll let it slide this time... c'mon, let's go graffiti something. Nalyd: Okay, I'm Nalyd by the way. *follows her* Ravioli: I'm Lasagni, but for some reason, everyone calls me "Ravioli". Nalyd: I think someday I'll be on reality shows. *breaks cookie in half* Want some? JaCK: *is doing math that says 4+5= Potato* Jason: *hoods him* Idiot. Ravioli: ...sure. *takes half the cookie* It sounds crazy, but sometimes I think I'll have a daughter named Amy. *laughs* Weird, right? Nalyd: Not as weird as what I think: In the future I'll be an admin on something called a wiki, and there'll be this scary girl with ravioli! And a camp of models and authors.... Weird huh? Ravioli: Wow. Crazy. But I think I can top that: a crazy old lady bursting into my apartment and asking for tea. Jack: Sometimes I think I will be used as a charcter ny some awesome guy named RockSK8R! Jason: Yeah! Nalyd: I can still beat it: I come in second on a reality show and bring shame to my family! *laughs sadly* Tdifan: Awww, I can beat that! A secret agent platypus named Perry!(lol, I'm wacthin' it now!) Tdifan: No no!--- I can do better!: uhh... me! ha ha -ha ha ha!*runs away somewhere* Steven: *Walks into the room they're all in* Hey! (in a quiet, bare room) Drake: So what's your problem? Nikki: I'm enemies with him. (points to Greg) Drake: Oh, I have a solution. (holds up tiny megaphone) AFFOID EACH OTHER! Greg: (confused) "Affoid" isn't a word. Man, the world is dumb. Aura: Try again. Do I smell... -eye twitches- Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE?! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Joe:SORRY I'M LATE! Teacher:Let me geuss you went to Chuck E. Cheese Again? Joe:Yes Teacher:This Is The 77th time in a row you did this so I'm gonna have to give you a 4-Hour long Detention this afternoon. Joe:Not Again!Hey what are we doing Right Now? Teacher:Reading you have to read a book Joe:Okay*reads Harry Potter* Joe:*finishes reading*How Did I Do? Teacher:Well Joe you did do well in school today!Im Impressed! Joe:Does this mean I dont have detention! Teacher:Negetory! Joe:NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe:Why did you do this????????? Teacher:Because you broke the rules Joe:Wrong Answer!*enters Star Wars Mode*BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!!! Teacher:No I am you Father Joe:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Teacher:To Detention! Joe:OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonik: *Is dragged in by Nails and Blade* NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!, I don't wanna learn. Teacher:Next Class is Math!I want you to do this 1000 problem workbook! Nails: *Finshies the workbook* Finshed, can I go outside and play Miss Teacher Teacher:Im a Mr. Blade: Sorry, my friend Nails doesn't know the difference between men and Women Sonik: He thinks Boobs are giant Boils Teacher:Alright,He can go outside with you if you finished the work book.But if Nails does it again,he'll have detention with Joe.Now you and your friend Nails can go.Off to the playground. Sonik: Come on guys, lets go chase Shadic outside Nails:Yippie!!! Blade:*rolls Eyes*Fine*Leaves with Sonik and Nails* Joe:*in detention*I Have to escape!I Know!*escapes threw window but bumps into Christain*Oh I didn't see you there!*runs away from school*I'm gonna get away with this! Playground Ravioli: *carves "Ravioli was here* on the slide with her knife* Sunshine: Ravioli, that's not nice! Ravioli: I don't care. Nalyd: *laughs* Thats funny! Ravioli: *glares at Nalyd* You think something about me's funny, kid?! Sunshine: But Ravioli, you're the same age! Ravioli: *growls a little* Nalyd: I think you're cool. (So THAT'S how they met! LOL!) Ravioli: *tries to resist, but gives a little smile* Okay, I'll take that. Wanna go graffiti a wall? Nalyd: *unsure of what that means* Okay. Ravioli: I think my little brother has some paint... *goes into the school* Jack: *finds a skateboard* Whoa!!! *performs amazing tricks on it* Jason: Show-off. Tdifan1234: heh heh..cool! Shadic: Hi guys. Shadic:*Sees Sonik, Nails and Blade come running to him* Oh Shit *Runs away Sonik:*Stops running* Hey guys it's my Brithday tomorrow i'm gonna be 7 (Note: It's not really my birthday tomorrow, it's October 1st and I'll be 12 then) Joe:*taps on Sonik's back* Sonik: *To Joe* Ahh!! Freaky Pearie Person!!! *Punches Joe in the face and kicks him in the balls* (XD) Nuclear Power Plant Sorrel- *walks in and smiles very big* nuclear.... im happy! Aura- -runs at sorrel and tackles her- WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE?! -breaths heavily- Sorrel: NUCLEAR PLANT NUCLEAR PLANT!! Aura: -leaves- Sorrel:*rolls eyes* Countryside Mountain Steven: *is laying on the path up the mountain, looking at the clouds* This is getting boring, off to school. *Runs down the path Forest Farm Marline-"Working on the farm is really tireing" (Feeding the pigs going on to the chikens) Aura: Where is my chocolate?